An example of a background vehicle door is described with reference to FIGS. 6 to 8. FIG. 6 is a configuration view of a vehicle door, which is seen from a vehicle interior, FIG. 7 is a cross-sectional view taken along a line VII-VII of FIG. 6, and FIG. 8 is an enlarged view of a part VIII of FIG. 6.
As shown in FIG. 6, an upper part of a vehicle door 1 is provided with a door sash 3 that holds a door glass. As shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, a lower part of the door 1 is configured by an outer panel 5 and an inner panel 7.
As shown in FIGS. 6 to 8, a vehicle interior face of a lower part of the door sash 3 and the inner panel 7 are connected via a bracket 9. In the meantime, the bracket 9 also serves as a base to which a lock device and the like of the door are attached.
Also, patches 16A and 16B may be attached to the bracket 9 so as to reinforce a part of the bracket 9 of which strength is relatively weak (for example, refer to JP-A-2008-168707).